This medicine is a continual drug made from interchangeable ingredients that heals and alleviates the symptoms of many illnesses including cancer and mental illness and pain and many others with the unique benefit it can be combined with medicines like Zyprexa with the benefit of this combination lasting months with a extremely strong, narcotic in nature and easily tamed medicinal benefit for over 21 days.                Although please understand, I don't need to add Zyprexa or Ibuprofen to this medicine because it is good enough to do the job without adding any medicine to it.        